


There Is No P

by LayWright



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: gordon makes a spelling mistake and everyone is concerned.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	There Is No P

**Author's Note:**

> if u do anything for this pls @ benreyplush on tumblr <3

It was an average day of chaos at the household. No one was really doing anything and everything seemed quiet… Until Benrey came in quickly, clearly upset about something.

“Guys. Something’s wrong with Feetman.” He said seriously, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“Whatever it is, I’m not cleaning it up.” Bubby grumbled and turned back to the newspaper.

Tommy looked concerned. “W-What could be wrong with Mr… Mr. Freeman?”

“He says there’s no p in hampster.” Benrey said.

“For the LOVE OF GOD!” Gordon could be heard from behind Benrey. He walked into the room, agitated. “There’s no p in hamster! None! It’s been that way for years!”

“Hello, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer interrupted as usual.

“Why are you doing this, man? What happened to you?” Benrey said to him, frowning sadly. “You’ve changed so much since our fun times back... Back then.”

Gordon glared at Benrey, then turned to the others. “You guys agree with me, right? There’s no p in hamster?”

The other three thought for a moment.

“There’s always been a p, dumbass!” Bubby said, much to Gordon’s dismay. “Haven’t you learned how to spell?”

“Gordon, I believe if you look it up, you will find that there is indeed a P in hampster!” Dr. Coomer said confidently.

“Mr. Freeman… There’s… There’s always been a p… Are you okay Mr. Freeman?” Tommy asked him, genuinely concerned.

Gordon felt like he was losing his mind. “Fine! I’m gonna do what Dr. Coomer said and look it up.” He said and stomped over to the computer.

Everyone immediately swarmed around him.

After a few seconds, Gordon’s jaw dropped.

Lo and behold, the google page said “hampster” in big bold letters.

“Wh-” Gordon started.

“See? I told ya bro.” Benrey smiled, pleased with this outcome.

“You fucked around with it, didn’t you!?” Gordon turned to Benrey, pointing at him. “You changed the spelling!”

Benrey shook his head. “I’d never do that, bro.”

“AUGH!” Gordon growled and put his face in his hands. “I’m going insane!”

Dr. Coomer put a hand on Gordon’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s alright, Gordon! We’ve all been there.”

“I sure haven’t.” Bubby remarked in response.

“Because you are just brilliant, Dr. Bubby!” Dr. Coomer replied.

“You’re damn right I am!” Bubby said and walked away.

Everyone then went back to what they were doing, as if the situation Gordon was in never happened. It was making Gordon very, very frustrated.

“I’m gonna go lie down… Gordon’s brain hurts…” Gordon grumbled, stood and began to walk away. Then he stopped and turned to Benrey, who was close behind. “You STAY.”

Benrey frowned. “Wuh?”’

Gordon stared at him silently, then walked off. Benrey waited until Gordon’s door closed, then looked at the others. “Later.” He said, then clipped through the floor and out of sight.

Tommy sat on the ground next to Sunkist. “Do you… Do you think Mr. Freeman will be okay? All my books say that there’s always been a p…”

“Gordon has had a very busy day. A nap should clear his head.” Dr. Coomer said as he sat on the couch to resume watching some sort of fighting movie he already said the wikipedia article about out loud.

Tommy sighed. “You’re right… A nap- A nap always helps. I’ll get him something to drink later…”

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” They all heard from Gordon’s room. 

“Ah, young love…” Dr. Coomer sighed.

And everyone lived happily ever after except for Gordon, who still thought hampster had no p in it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end fics im sorry


End file.
